I Do
by Potter Princess 13
Summary: James and Lily are getting married! Now they have to decide on the perfect dress, who will be on the guest list, and how to mix magic and muggle families. On top of all that, a "small" detail throws a wrench in their plans.
1. Chapter 1

JAMES

"I'm gonna do it tonight," I said. "I've made up my mind. Lily is the only one for me."

"How, though?" Sirius asked, "Have you planned it out? You have to make it nice, James. You can't just sit on the couch and hand her the ring."

"I've got it all planned out. I've invited her over. We'll take a stroll through Mum's gardens, and we'll be talking, and then I'll pop the question."

"That sounds nice," Peter said.

"Thanks, Pete. what do you think, Remus? Sound good?"

"It sounds lovely," he answered wistfully.

"Don't worry, mate. You'll find a girl someday." Sirius told him cheerfully.

"Wow. I'm really nervous. I didn't realize proposing would be this nerve wrecking." I said.

"C'mon, James, loosen up. Lily loves you, so she'll say yes right away. Let's go play quidditch," Sirius told me.

LILY

"What should I wear?" I asked. Marlene(Marly) and Alice, my best friends and I, were hanging out in my bedroom. Marly was sitting on the bed, and Alice had taken over my desk area.  
"Something not too showy, but enough to make him breathless," Marly told me.

"Alice? What do you think?" I asked her, pacing.

"Lily, you look lovely no matter what. James loves you. Wear whatever you want," she told me.

"I know it's just James, but he seemed really nervous when he asked me to come over. He's so cute when he's nervous." I flopped onto the bed and smiled, remembering the little crease between his eyebrows, and the way he kept glancing from side to side. "Wait! What about this?" I asked. I jumped up and ran to my closet, pulling out a flowy, knee length skirt, and a low cut, silky green shirt with cap sleeves.

"Perfect!" Marly and Alice cried in unison. I got dressed, then twirled around for the girls.

"Ooohh, Lily, you look beautiful! James is going to fall to his knees!" Alice told me, clapping delightedly.

"Now for the hair!" Marly cried. "What are we going to do with it? We could do a bun, or a knot, or curl it, or just leave it down."

"Let's just leave it down. I love how the ends curl loosely on their own." I said. My opinion fell to deaf ears, however, because the girls attacked my hair anyway. I was forced into a chair, and was not allowed to see the mirror while my hair was brushed, combed, wet down, and doused in Sleekeazy's hair potion from Diagon Alley. When they were finished, I finally got up, looked into the mirror and gasped. They had done an amazing job. I looked gorgeous.

"Oh, wow," I said in awe, turning around to face them. "You girls did such an amazing job! Thank you so much!"

"James is going to fall to his knees when he sees you!" Marly told me.

"Well, are you ready? Let's go already!" Alice urged. With Alice taking the lead, we went downstairs to the fireplace.

"Mum, I'm leaving for James's place! I'll see you later!" I hollered. I hugged Marly and Alice goodbye, and thanked them once again for making me look so amazing Then I grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, and stepped into the fireplace.

"Potter Mansion!" I hollered clearly. I got there in no time at all, spinning right into his fireplace and stepping out gracefully into his study. I looked up and saw James waiting for me. His jaw dropped when he saw me.

"Lily, you look amazing!" He said breathlessly, getting to his feet from his father's leather chair that he was sitting in.

"Thanks. Marly and Alice helped," I admitted.

"Well either way, you look great. Did you eat before you came?"

"No, actually. I could do with some food," I said.

"Well, perfect. Follow me." James pulled me out into the hallway, and toward, I assumed, the kitchen. When we got there, I let out an audible gasp. He had set up a candlelit dinner for two. The food was set out on fancy silver platters, the plates were made of china, and the glasses sparkled like crystal.

"James, this is amazing! You didn't have to do this," I told him gratefully.

"I wanted to. My mum is a really good cook, so she helped out. So, shall we eat?" He asked, blushing slightly. I nodded my head, and he came over and pulled out my chair for me. We both sat down, and for the next forty-five minutes, we talked, laughed, and tried not to snarf everything down. After we finished, I offered to help him with the dishes, so another 20 minutes and a small soap fight later, we were strolling through his mum's gardens, hand-in-hand, when he suddenly stopped and turned to me.

"James, what is it?" I asked, concerned.

"Lily Evans, ever since I first laid eyes on you, I knew that you were the one for me. The way your eyes light up when you laugh, how you bite your lip when you're nervous, how you don't hesitate stand up for anyone who needs help, and how you are willing to help anyone, regardless of the circumstances." He took a breath, and my heart started to pound. He continued. "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He got down on one knee. "Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I whispered tearfully. "Yes, James, I will marry you!" He picked me up and twirled me around. As he set me back down, he kissed me, and it felt like everything inside of me was turning into liquid gold. When we finally broke apart, we walked back to the house together, smiling from ear to ear.

A/N: So, this is the first chapter in what I will turn into a longer story. I hope to update once every one or two weeks, so please check back in. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed it. Please take a minute and leave a review, I really want to hear your opinions. Thanks! Also, if you have read this chapter before, I just went back and edited it a little bit. If you have no clue what I am talking about, just ignore this part and leave a review. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

James

Once Lily left, I owled Peter and Remus to tell them the good news. (Sirius was at Remus's house until I gave him the okay to come back.) By the time I was done, my parents had gotten home, so I went downstairs to tell them the good news. I entered the living room, where my mom and dad where sitting down on the couch.

"Mum! Dad! She said yes!" I told them.

"Congratulations James! Lily is such a wonderful young lady. I'm so happy for you!" My mum said excitedly.

"Way to go!" My dad exclaimed.

"When do you go to pick out the dress? I want to be there! But you can't see it until the wedding, James. No peeking," Mum said, suddenly stern. "And the guest list has to be made, reservations booked, menu prepared-"

"Hold on, Mum! She only just said yes tonight! Let's at least wait until tomorrow to start officially planning!"

"James is right, honey. Let's let them have a day to wrap their heads around this, and then we can plan the details," My dad told mum.

"Thanks Dad. Well, I'm going to bed, it's getting really late. Night!" I turned and headed upstairs cheerfully. Once I was in my room, I found Remus and Peter's owls waiting for me on top of the piles of paper on my desk. I started towards them, but spun around when I heard a loud crack right behind me.

"Way to go, mate! Our dear Lily finally said yes!" Siruis exclaimed exuberantly.

"Bloody hell, Padfoot! You scared me! And you know Lily hates it when you call her that," I chided him.

"Yeah, well, she can't hear me, can she?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye. "I reckon you should open those letters, Prongs. The owls look about ready to attack you."

Sure enough, when I turned around, the owls were clicking their beaks, looking extremely irritated.

"Whoops." I started to untie the parchment from their legs, and they flew off haughtily.

"Prongs, I should get to my room. Your mum and dad will have my head if I'm in here too much longer." With that, Sirius turned around and headed down the long hall, towards his room. Once he was gone, I sat down on my bed and opened up Peter's owl. He congratulated me, and told me he'd see us soon. I thought that was kinda weird, but that's just Peter. Then I opened Remus's owl. It said:

 _Congratulations, James! I'm honestly not surprised she said yes. Lily's always been head over heels for you, even if she doesn't realize it. So, what do you say we all meet up in tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron? Tell Lily she can bring Marlene and Alice. If you don't say no, I'll assume it's a plan. So tomorrow at ten? We'll see you then._

I rolled up his letter, then wrote one to Lily telling her to invite Marlene and Alice to come to the Leaky Cauldron at ten tomorrow.

The next day, Sirius and I Floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron. When we got there, we grabbed a table for all of us. 10 minutes later, Remus flooed in, followed by Wormtail.

"Hey mate!" I greeted him, standing up. "What's up with the meeting?"

"I thought it would be a good idea if we all planned together, and I realized a problem that I wanted to point out to the two of you, if you must know," he replied, and we sat back down.

"Well, I'm going to go order drinks while we're waiting." Sirius decided. He went up to the counter to order a bunch of butterbeers, but no sooner had he started to order than Lily, Marlene, and Alice arrived.

"Hello, my dear future wife," I greeted her, going over to her and kissing her hand.

"James!" She exclaimed, blushing a bit, but smiling all the same.

"What?" I asked innocently, batting my eyelashes and pulling her in for a kiss. We lingered a second too long, however.

"Oi" Padfoot called. "Get a room, Prongs!"

"Stick a sock in it Padfoot," Lily called back, and pulled me back in for a kiss that earned many hoots and hollers from everyone, and one that I was only too happy to return. When we pulled apart, we were both grinning like mad.

As we sat down at the dark wooden table, Marlene, grinning, said, "Okay, lovebirds, let Remus explain this meeting." We all turned to him. "Okay. I thought we should all work together on the guest list, because that would be really hard for just two people to do. And I'm not sure if you guys realized this, but Lily's relatives are all muggles, and James's family are all wizards. How are we going to mix the two?" Remus asked.

A frown worked its way across Lily's face, like she was thinking hard.

"We don't," she said. "I was never that close to any of my relatives, anyway, and Mum and Dad already know about magic. I'll just invite them."

"Are you sure, Lily?" I asked.

"Absolutely." She smiled. "I don't want a big wedding anyway."

"That's settled, then. Should we start the guest list?" Alice asked.

"As long as none of my family is invited, I'll be there," Sirius told us.

"And I'm pretty sure it's unanimous that everyone here is invited, right?" Alice added questioningly, looking up from the piece of parchment she was writing on.

"Definitely," Marlene told us all. "I'll be there even if I'm not invited."

"Agreed. Now we just have to add Lily's mum and dad, James's parents-" Alice wrote them down as she talked.

"I want Petunia there," Lily said quietly. I wrinkled my forehead and looked at her. She had her head down slightly, not meeting anyone's eye.

"Are you sure, Lily?"

"Yes. She is my sister, after all."

"But Lily, she's made it clear she doesn't want you in her life," Marlene said gently, looking at Lily.

"I know, Marly. But I still love her. I know she loves to make my life miserable, but she's still my big sister," she said sadly.

"So Petunia's in," Sirius said with an air of finality that made us all glance at him.

"Thanks, Sirius," she said. "Hey, what about your cousin Tonks? She seems really fun."

"Yeah! Good idea, Lily!"

"Sounds good to me," Alice said, writing her down. "How about Gideon and Fabian? And maybe Mary? Oh, and I'm inviting Frank, no matter what you people say."

"That sounds good," Peter said timidly. It went on like that for about 20 more minutes, talking, adding suggestions, laughing, and, if you were Sirus, swatting at people when they made crazy suggestions. When we had about fifty people, we stopped.

"Okay. I think that's enough for now," Lily said. " If you think of another person, owl James or I, and we'll approve or disprove them, then owl Alice. Sound good?"

"Yep," we all agreed unanimously. Peter started to get up, but was quickly pulled back down by Marly and Sirius.

"Not yet, Peter," Marly said. "I had another idea." Just as she finished talking, Lily's and my parents walked in, looking around the dusty bar for us. When they saw us, they smiled and came over.

"I heard there was going to be dress shopping?" Lily's mum asked as she sat down, not touching the table.

"Marly!" Lily exclaimed, looking at her accusingly.

"Well, I figured that since we're all here, now would be a great time to go. James, Sirius agreed to make sure you don't see Lily's dress."

"Yeah, mate. I'll be your bodyguard! But Lily, you had better show me that dress," he told her seriously.

"Don't worry. Padfoot. I will keep your opinion in mind," she said, nodding solemnly, but her eyes were twinkling.

"So, should we get going, then?" Marly asked, clearly impatient to start shopping.

"Sure, I guess," Lily said. "Bye, James. I'll see you later." She gave me a quick kiss as we stood up from our seats. "Make sure you keep him away, Padfoot," she said, throwing me an apologetic glance as she said it. She turned around, and everyone walked to the back of the dusty, slightly gloomy bar, toward the entrance to Diagon Alley, leaving me to become the prisoner of my best mate.

Author's Note: I am so thrilled that I posted this on time. Like I said, my goal is one chapter every one to two weeks. Please bear with me if updates are a little random sometimes. but please take a moment to let me know what you think by reviewing. It makes me so happy every time I get an email that someone reviewed. Thanks! Also, I tried to go back and add some scenery, so please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3- Lily

Lily

Once we left, I started to feel bad for James. I had all these people (too many, in my opinion), and James just had one. Plus, I couldn't dress shop with 8 people! That was crazy! So, I decided to have Peter, Remus, James's dad and my dad go surprise James with something fun.

"Remus, can you do me a favor?" I asked as I approached him.

"Sure, Lily. What's up?" He asked, turning towards me.

"Can you get Peter, James's dad and my dad and go surprise James somewhere fun? I know Sirius will hardly let him go to the bathroom, thinking he's going to sneak back and see me, so I want you guys to all go do something fun with him. I don't want him feeling left out."

"That's probably a really good idea. Sirius never takes orders lightly," he said, smiling. "I'll go round everybody up, and send word to Padfoot."

"Thanks so much, Remus."

"You're very welcome, Lily. But I still want to see your dress," he added.

"Absolutely. Your opinion means a lot." I smiled, and he walked down the cobblestone road toward the rest of the guys, squinting from the sunshine reflecting off of the shop windows. Remus was such a great friend. But now I had to worry about shopping. I would have been happy to go with just Alice and Marly, but I'm pretty sure James and I's mums would have bound me to them just for suggesting it. But four people was way better than 8.

"So where are we going again?" I asked as we turned the corner into a less populated area of  
Diagon Alley.

"Madame Holivier's Bridal Boutique," James's mum replied. "It's the big red one, right there." She pointed to a fancy looking shop just to the left. When we walked in, I stopped dead for a second. I was surrounded by a sea of white dresses in all shapes and styles, fancy centerpieces for tables, color palettes, bridesmaid dresses in more colors than the rainbow, and people. Lots of people, shopping, modeling, crying. I assumed they were tears of joy. I only had a second to be amazed and overwhelmed, though, before Marly, Alice, and James and I's mum pushed me toward the racks of white dresses. They all went crazy, pulling out lacy dresses, blingy dresses, too tight dresses, and poofy dresses. I had to shoot down a couple right away, but eventually we had a couple that I liked. An employee named Marie helped me carry the dresses we had picked out back to one of the many dressing rooms. Once we stepped inside, though, I wondered if dressing rooms was an appropriate name. They were more like mini rooms of a house, with soft blue walls, a full body mirror, a round, white, and soft cushion, racks to hang your dresses on, and light wood doors. Marie smiled when she saw my face.

"Pretty nice, huh?" She said.

"Yeah," I agreed, wide-eyed.

"Do you want some help trying these on?" She asked.

"Yes please," I said. I picked out a poofy dress to try on first. Marly had picked this one out, and I thought it was pretty. The bottom was really poofy, and the top was a little sparkly. Marie helped me wiggle through the layers of fabric, finally zipping the back up. I turned around and looked in the mirror, playing with the poof at the bottom. I wasn't a huge fan, but I nodded to Marie anyway, so she unlocked the door, and I padded down the wooden floor towards a little platform with mirrors surrounding it, in front of which everybody was sitting on hard plastic chairs. It looked like James's mum had configured her chair to be a little cushier, and you could tell the manager disapproved, the way she was frowning, but she hadn't changed it enough to be punished for. When I walked out, everybody got quiet, which made me nervous.

"Well? What do you think?" I asked nervously.

"What do _you_ think, Lily?" My mum asked.

"I think the bottom is definitely a little too poofy for my taste," I said.

"I agree. It doesn't suit you," she told me, and everybody else nodded in agreement.

"Try the one with the longer train," Alice suggested.

"Okay," I agreed, then walked back to my dressing room with Marie trailing behind me. When we were in, Marie shut the door with a click. Once I was free of that dress, Marie helped me put the next one on, which James's mum had picked out and everyone else loved it. It had a silky feel, a slightly sparkly top, and a really, really long train. It took forever to get it on, the train was so long. When it finally was on, I tried to turn around and look in the mirror, but I almost fell on my face in the process. I wasn't even going to bother showing them this one. There was no way I could walk down the aisle in this.

"I don't think I'm going to show them this one," I said. "I can't even turn around."

"That's perfectly fine. Which one do you want to try on next?"

"How about the one that looks like this one, just without the train?" I asked.

"Sounds lovely," she said, and helped me escape the millions of folds of soft white fabric. Once I was out, putting the next one on was no big deal. It went on really quickly, and when I turned around, I gasped.

"I love it!" I exclaimed happily. I twirled around, and giggled a little. "Let's go show them this one. I think I want this one," I told Marie. She led me out of the changing room, down the wooded floor, and onto that little platform again.

"What do you think?" I asked, smiling and playing with the skirt.

"Lily, I think it's perfect," my mum said, tearing up.

"You look absolutely stunning, Lily," James's mum said, smiling.

"It's perfect for you," Alice said, her eyes sparkling with tears. Marly jumped up from her chair, producing a loud clattering sound that caused most of the store to look our way, but I hardly noticed this before I was smothered by Marly, who was crying and hugging me. I started to tear up at this point, and everyone else got up and hugged me too. Eventually we got ourselves together. I went back and changed out of my dress, which we proceeded to pay for it. When we walked back out onto the cobblestone street, into the sunlight, we were all smiling. I couldn't wait for James to see me in it.

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I wasn't very happy with how this chapter was turning out, so it took a while to get it to a point where I was happy with it. But thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! Your support means so much to me. A few of you asked how long I was planning to continue this. I think I'm going to write up until Harry is born, and probably to his first birthday. I can't bring myself to write Lily and James's death, so it definitely won't go that far. But please review and tell me your thoughts and feelings on this chapter, and a quick thank you to my three followers. You made my week!


	4. Chapter 4-James

James

"Bleurgh!" I woke up with a start, due to the fact that I had just been sprayed in the face with a stream of water. I sat up in my bed and looked around, wiping off my face. As I scanned my room, I saw Sirius doubled over laughing.

"Really, Padfoot?" I asked. "You'll pay for that!" I picked up my pillow, walked across the carpeted floor to him, and whumped him over the head several times. That only made him laugh harder, so kept thumping him until he held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Alright, alright, alright!" He said, gasping for breath. "Sorry, mate, but I had to get you up. Lily owled to see if you were up yet, there's an Order meeting in an hour. And I suppose I could have woken you up normally, but where's the fun in that?" He grinned.

"Okay. Well, I'm up, at least," I said, grinning right back. I probably would have done the same thing to him, to be honest. "Now get outta here, I gotta get ready." I walked over to him and shoved him out the door. He walked down the hall to the kitchen. I closed the door and grabbed some robes. 20 minutes later I was showered, dressed, and padding down the hallway towards the kitchen. As I rounded the corner, I saw a familiar head of flaming red hair.

"Hey, Lily," I greeted her, swinging her around so I could kiss her.

"Good moring, sleepyhead. Padfoot told me he had to wake you up this morning."

"Yeah," I said, sitting down at the table, which had toast, bacon, and eggs, courtesy of Lily and Mum, who had already left for work. I piled my plate high while Lily pulled out a chair and sat down next to me.

"So, what do you think we'll talk about this time?" I asked as Padfoot leaned across the table to reach the plate of toast, which Lily handed to him.

"I don't know." Lily said. "We don't usually have much to go on, so I hope we have some more information this time."

"I hope we get to fight the stupid little bastards," Padfoot said. "Or at least do something to prevent them from killing more people than they already have."

"Well, if we wait any longer, we won't be able to do anything at all. The meeting starts in 20 minutes, and the Portkey is at least a 15 minute walk from here." Lily started to stand up, pulling me up too. Sirius grunted indignantly at being pulled away from his food.

"Seriously, Padfoot? Grab some to go if you absolutely need to!" She cried exasperatedly. Sirius grabbed a peice of toast and some bacon, then followed us out the door. It was a warm day, so we didn't need coats. We walked along the streets in silence for a while, except for the sounds of Padfoot eating. As we turned a corner, Lily grabbed my hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it just makes me so mad, what they're doing. I think of all the innocent little kids, who don't even know what they are yet, but the Death Eaters still target them. They haven't done anything wrong, but they are punished for something they can't even control!" By the time she finished, she was almost crying. "It makes me so sick!"

"I know, sweetheart. It upsets me too. But we are doing something about it, aren't we?" I asked. "And right now this is all we can do. So focus on that, okay? It will all be over someday." I hugged her to my side as we started to climb the grassy hill.

"Don't worry, Lily. I'll help you crush the little scumbags." Sirius said, looking grim. Lily let out a weak laugh as she wiped her eyes.

"I know. I've just been getting really worked up lately." She said. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." I squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back.

"There it is!" We had reached the top of the hill, and Sirius was pointing to a tin can on the ground that had started to glow. "Quick!" We ran toward it, and put a finger on just in time. I felt the familiar pull in my stomach, and my feet left the ground. A split second later, I felt my feet hit damp, firm ground. I regained my balance and looked around. We had landed in the middle of a clearing in a forest. Off to one side I saw a tiny, ancient looking shack. The wood was a grayish color and sagging, and the roof looked ready to fall in. However, I knew it was the right place because of a dim yellow light shining from one of the grimy windows. We walked towards it in silence, twigs crunching beneath our feet, all wondering what news we would receive when we walked in. I knocked on the door, and, after a minute, Fabian answered.

"Well, hello!" He said, smiling. He moved out of the way, revealing a hallway leading back to a closed door. We stepped in and took of our coats. I could tell that there had been and Undetectable Expansion Charm placed on it, because there was no way everyone would have been able to fit otherwise. We opened the door at the end of the hallway and saw an oval table in the middle of a large red room. Dumbledore was sitting at the head of the table, and it looked like we were some of the last to arrive, because most of the seats were already full. I saw three empty seats between Remus and Gideon, and led Lily and Padfoot towards them. I sat next to Gideon, Lily sat next to me, and Sirius sat next to Remus. I smiled at Gideon, who returned it.

"I heard the news," he said, talking to Lily and I. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Lily beamed. Just then, the last group came in and took their seats. Gideon turned back around to face Dumbledore, and I took Lily's hand. Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands for silence, which was unnecessary.

"Welcome, and thank you for coming," he said. "We have some news, but not all of it is pleasant." At that, the whole room grew solemn, and Lily's grip on my hand tightened.

"First of all, let us take a moment to congratulate Lily and James, who were recently engaged." He peered at us over his half-moon spectacles and smiled. The whole room filled with everyone saying their congratulations. Lily visibly relaxed, and smiled at everyone. I smiled at her, and everyone eventually grew silent again.

"While that is terrific news, I do have some rather bad news as well," he said. "Death Eaters recently destroyed the village of Little Queens, a muggle village. While no one was killed, at least 30 muggles were critically injured and may or may not survive. We have done some investigating and found that approximately 15 underage muggle-borns resided in the area. I believe that their goal was to kill them all, but they have not succeeded in reaching their goal. It is my belief that they will attack the village of Dinasville next. Dinasville has 10 muggle-borns living in the area, 7 of which still do not realize that they are magic. If we can cast a few basic enchantments, and keep watch over the village, I believe that we can stop the Death Eaters from causing too much damage. Watches will start immediately following the end of this meeting. Will anyone volunteer to take the first watch?" Several people raised their hands, including Lily and I. The next 45 minutes were spent talking, debating, and planning watch times. It was eventually decided that Lily and I would take the first watch, followed by Fabian and Marlene.

"Thank you all for coming today. I have not yet found a safe place yet for our next meeting, but I assure you that you will all be notified when I do. Be safe!" Dumbledore finished, and with that, we were dismissed. We left in pairs of 2's, 3's, and 4's so as not to draw attention. Some people took a portkey, some apparated from right outside, and some walked to a predetermined destination to disapparate. Lily and I left together, since Padfoot was going to hang out with Remus. We stepped outside and apparated right to Dinasville. After our feet hit solid ground, we looked around. We were in a quaint little village with brightly colored cottages and lots of greenery.

"So, Cave Inimicum and Protego Totalem, and then whatever else you think would be a good idea, right?" I asked Lily.

"Yep." She turned right and started casting enchantments in every direction, and I did the same in the opposite direction. With a final brandish of my wand, I turned to Lily, who had finished. We strolled hand in hand down the narrow streets, chatting.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" I asked.

"Quite a lot, actually. It's really adorable," she said, smiling.

"Well, I'm telling you again, just to make sure you know," I said, and leaned in to kiss her. She responded happily, and I felt that warm rush of serenity before I felt her pull away.

"As much as I would love to continue kissing you, I think we have onlookers." She pointed to a spot a few feet away, where some kids were staring, and the woman mowing the lawn was also staring shamelessly.

"Oh. Oops." I said. "How about we continue at my place later?" I asked, and she nodded.

"That would be amazing." I smiled, then twirled her around, and we spent the next few minutes dancing around in the streets like goofballs.

"You are so adorable," she said, looking at me.

"I know I am," I told her, grinning cheekily.

"You are so stuck up, James Potter," Lily told me, laughing.

"But that's why you love me!" I said, still grinning like mad. At that, she smacked my head lightly.

"You know the irritating part?" She asked, smiling. "You're right." I laughed at that, and then kissed her again, not caring about onlookers.

"Oi!" Somebody called from behind us. "Get a room!" I looked around and saw Fabian standing at the end of the street. When they saw us, they started towards us.

"So, how about we head to my place, I asked Lily, putting my forehead against hers.

"Sounds great," she murmured. We waved goodbye to Fabian and Marlene, and Disapparated.

A/N: Hello again! Sorry about the late update, but I've been suffering some serious writers block, some distractions, and there is another story floating around in my head that I'm going to try to get down on paper before I can update, but my goal is still to update every or every other Sunday. Thank you to everyone that has favorited, followed, or reviewed. You guys make me so happy!


End file.
